Attack of the sentinels
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: The day started out normal till bayville high was attacked by sentinels. What will happen. Read and find please R&R
1. Chapter 1: A normal, ordinary day

**Hi, please R &R and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **x-mansion**

it was early in the morning when everyone's alarm clocks went off. Shadowcat AKA Kitty pryde phased her hand through the clock to stop it from making a noise. Kitty grabbed a towel and left rogue peacefully in bed while she took a shower. After 5 minutes in the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and went into her room to find rogue getting out of bed.

"morning rogue" Kitty said happily.

Rogue stretched her arms and looked at Kitty.

"Morning, why so happy?" Rogue asked.

"Do I need to give reasons to be happy" replied a joyful Kitty.

Rogue then went out of the room to have a shower. Kitty got dressed into her cream/white top, pink cardigan and blue leggins and tied her hair back into her usual high ponytail. Kitty stepped out of her room seeing rogue coming out of the bathroom and then carried on walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kitty made herself some toast. While waiting she smelled brimstone and turned around to find Kurt.

"Morning fuzzy elf" Kitty said.

Kurt replied "morning kätzchen."

Kitty's toast was done and she began to eat it after putting on butter. Evan, rogue, Scott and Jean came down for breakfast now. After they were done they said bye to the Professor, Logan, storm and hank. Kurt turned his image inducer on before he got in the car. They all went into Scott's car to go to bayville high.

 **Bayville high**

They stepped out of Scott's car and walked into the school. Kitty went to her locker to grab her science book for first period. When Kitty was walking to science she saw Pietro walking to science aswell.

The teacher let the class come iinto the classroom. Kitty sat near the back and Pietro was on the other side of the classroom. Kitty didn't really listen to what the teacher was saying because she was looking out the window watching cars go by.

"Miss. Pryde, can you tell us the answer?" The teacher asked.

...

Kitty wasn't listening which made the teacher angry making the class laugh at Kitty. Just before the class left for the next lesson they were given homework to be given in for the next science lesson which would be tomorrow. The class let out a sigh before leaving the class.

Rogue was coming out of her lesson the same time kitty was.

"Hey rogue, whatcha got now?" Kitty asked.

"Maths" replied rogue.

"Me too, i'm in room 7"

"I'm also in room 7"

Rogue and Kitty both walked to maths. They were late by a couple of minutes so when the went through the door everyone was starring at them. There was only seats at the front left so they quietly sat down. They had to do fractions which Kitty found easy. Kitty finished before anyone in the class had. When the lesson ended the all left quietly.

Rogue and Kitty went into the cafeteria to find Jean, Scott, Evan and Kurt as it was lunch time. Near the back of the room sat the four who looked liked they only just arrived. Kitty and Rogue sat down at the table.

"Hi guys" Kitty said.

"Oh hi Kitty, hi rogue" replied Jean.

The six of them were eating there lunch. Over the other side of the room was the brotherhood's table where Pietro, lance, Fred, Todd and Wanda sat. When lunch ended every one was starting to walk to class when a massive sentinel walked up to the school. The sentinel was way taller than the school. Principal darkhölme saw the sentinel and before she manages to say something, the sentinel was already starting to destroy the school looking for mutants.


	2. Chapter 2: torture

The sentinels were causing havoc and students were screaming. The x men and brotherhood walked infront of the sentinel. Principal darkhölme stood there aswell, changing into mystique. 2 more sentinels appeared.

"We have to lead them some where else or some one could get hurt!" Scott shouted.

"I've got it" Jean said.

Jean used her telekinesis to push the sentinels to open area away from people's homes, schools and buildings. Blob grabbed a tree and threw it directly at the sentinels head causing it to tread on blob. Scott used his optic blasts which knocked the sentinel over. Kitty phased threw the sentinel damaging it's insides. Kurt teleported on the sentinel and teleported it's head off. That sentinel landed on the ground with a loud bang. There was still 2 more left.

Storm, wolverine and beast made it to join the fight. Wolverine nodded to beast who picked him up and threw him at the sentinel. Wolverine ended up slicing its arms off while storm sent lightning bolts towards the middle of it. The sentinel that storm and wolverine attacked fell down with a bang like the other one. 1 more to go.

Jean used her powers to lift the sentinel in the air and ripped it's head, arms and legs off with telekenises. Jean let the sentinel fall to the ground with a louder bang. The x men and brotherhood thought the were done untill a sentinel appeared and knocked out Kitty, Kurt and Pietro.

"Theyre unconscious" Jean said.

Jean lifted up Kitty, Kurt and Pietro and moved them to the side. Avalanche caused a huge bolder fall on the sentinel. The mutants checked for any more sentinels, luckily there wasn't any. Wanda was about to speak but wolverine interrupted.

"There's someone here, I can smell 'em" wolverine said.

There was a crowd of mutant haters crowding round them called the friends of humanity (foh). The foh knocked out all of the mutants with knockout gas. They out collars on them that stopped mutations. The x men and brotherhood were took to a prison like place and placed behind electric bars.

When they woke up they found them selves in the prison.

"You cannot lock us up like criminals" storm said in disgust.

"You are all filthy muties, you deserve to be locked up or killed" one of the foh replied.

The bars were all turned on so the electricity ran threw them. In the other room they could hear screams of pain from tortured mutants. Evan looked angry and tryed to get the collar off but that ended up shocking him and burnt his hands from the electricity. They were all really bored. The x men tryed contacting the Professor but nothing happened. The foh walked through bringing mutants through to the next room to get tortured. Wanda and Pietro saw lorna, there half sister known as palaris, getting pulled through to the next room.

"LORNA!" Wanda shouted as lorna started crying.

They closed the door after lorna was pulled through. All they could hear was more screams of pain. Half an hour passed when lorna was brought out to be put back in her cell. Lorna was still crying as blood was dripping from her shoulder where she has been stabbed, and blood stained her clothes. The foh walked back through with another mutant. The mutant was X-23. She walked casually into the room. No screams were heard this time. After 10 minutes they gave up torturing her as she didn't scream or cry but she came out with a blood triping from her head. She still looked the same as when she walked into the room.

The lights were turned off and it was pitch black. One of the foh shouted that this was there chance to sleep. The X-Men ansd brotherhood slept quietly afraid of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The escape

The mutants woke up as it was light. One of the friends of humanity walked in with some keys. The man walked up to kitty's cell and turned off the electricity running through the bars.

Kitty was dragged into the other room. _this is my chance to do something_ kitty thought. Kitty was thrown on an uncomfortable chair where they tried to wack her round the head with a baseball bat. Kitty grabbed the bat as they went to hit her. The bat was stopped and kitty threw it to the other side of the room. She punched the man in the face knocking him backwards. The man was unconscious. Kitty started walking away untill she saw some keys were for the mutants cells.

Kitty walked out of the room with the keys. She unlocked the x men's cells first and then the brotherhood. They all walked to find the other unlocked the cels and freed every mutant in the building.

Every mutant walked out of the building to find the way to there homes. The only mutants left were the x men and brotherhood. When they walked out of the building several sentinels were waiting to destroy them.


	4. Chapter 4: attack

Kitty found the controller for the collars before the sentinel could do any thing. She turned it off cousing the collars to aswell. Th mutants all got their powers back and justnin time. Before they could do anything the sentinel got its arm and knocked out Evan and Scott. Rogue touched Scott's head and turned to the sentinel. Rogue used Scott's optic blasts to knock out 2 sentinels. 1 sentinel to go. Blob picked up toad and threw him at the last sentinel. Toad had a brick in his hands which he used to damage the sentinels head.

The sentinel fell to the ground as storm hit it with a lightning bolt.

"Did we win" Evan became conscious again.

"Yeah, storm fryed the last one" Kitty replied.

Scott also became conscious. The x men got into the blackbird/x-jet and flew to the mansion. The brotherhood also left but they walked to their house.

When the x men got to the mansion they all rested from fighting the sentinels. The Professor didn't ask as he already knew about the sentinels, and he was going to ask the next day.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed it please comment on what you think.**

 **:)**


End file.
